inazumaelevenfandomcom-20200223-history
Moves
Raimon Eleven Offensive *'Fire Tornado:' Spins in mid-air, showing fire coming from his feet, then kicks the ball in mid-air. *'Dragon Tornado': The combination of Goenji's Fire Tornado and Someoka's Dragon Crash. *'Inazuma Drop:' Jump high then use the other player as a stepping stone to jump once more then kick the ball in high mid-air. *'Inazuma No.1: '''Done by Endou and Goenji. Was first used in the match against Mikage Sennou Middle School. *'Fire Rooster:' Goenji Kicks the ball up high with Kazemaru then kicks the ball with Goenji in mid-air releasing six fire wings. *'Inazuma No.1 Drop:' The Inazuma Drop adding Mark as one of the kickers. *'Final Tornado:' Combination of Tri-Phoenix and Fire Tornado. *'Bakunetsu Storm':The technique that Goenji develop when Aliea Academy arc and this technique debut when Inazuma caravan vs Epsilon Remastered *'Twin Boost:' A move first used by Kidou and Ichinose. Kidou kicks the ball to Ichinose then Ichinose kick the ball back to Kidou for the final kick. A more powerful version of the Twin Boost was used by Kidou and Goenji. Kidou kicks the ball upward then Goenji uses Fire Tornado to pass the ball to KIdou for the final kick. This is sometimes called '''Double Boost'. *'Kung-Fu Head:' An unused move invented by Timmy. Performs Kung-Fu-like movements then hits the ball with the head. It is unknown if it's an offensive or defensive move. *'Tri Pegasus:' Ichinose, Endou and Domon makes a cross pattern and create a bue giant pegasus and they jump in the air and kick it down. *'Tri Phoenix: '''Ichinose, Endou and Domon makes a cross pattern and create a red giant pheonix and they jump up and kick it down. *'Inazuma Break: Kidou kicks the ball in the air and Kidou, Goenji and Endou kicks the ball together. *'Emperor Penguin No.2: '''KIdou whistles and 5 penguins come out and Kidou kicks the ball and Goenji and Ichinose kicks the ball. *'Dragon Crash: Someoka kicks the ball unleashing a blue dragon. Defensive *'God Hand': Endou's first signature move learned from his grandfather's notes. *'Double God Hand:' A more powerful version of the God Hand. Instead of using one hand, he uses two. The God Hand itself just became bigger. Used in the finals against Teikoku Academy's Emperor Penguin No.2. *'Fireball Knuckle': Endou's second signature move personally learned through constant practice. Endou simply punches the ball with explosive force. It's known in Japanese as Nekketsu Punch. *'Blazing Knuckle': Endou's third signature move that was invented during the match against Teikoku. It is basically using the said technique above rapidly. It's known in Japanese as Bakunetsu Punch. *'Majin the Hand': Originally the technique that Endou's grandfather was the only one who perfected it, but Endou was finally able to perfect it during the match vs. Zeus Junior High. He uses his right hand for the technique unlike his Grandfather, who used his left hand in order to use the energy in his heart. Instead of a hand appearing, a majin appeared on top of Endou. *'Fist of Justice ': "The Ultimate Technique" a technique that Endou's grandfather never perfected. During the time Endou was trying to learn it he ended up stopping the technique before it fully finished. The key to the technique was the "whirl". He finally understood the "whirl" to mean instead of punching the ball but to create a spinning stop. The technique looks like a fist version of God Hand and constantly spinning to stop the ball. It is the technique Endou has powered up the most, with 5 generations. *'Megaton Head ': Endou invented this technique during the match against Diamond Dust, because he was outside the penalty area, he wasn't allowed to use his hands so he quickly developed this technique. This was the technique he used often to block the ball when he played Libero. *'Hammer of Rage': Endou uses Majin the Hand, leaps into the air and smashes the incoming ball with the technique. *'Ichigen the Hand':The technique that Endou originally Invented *'Illusion ball:' A technique used by Kidou. When used the opponent sees several balls in the air, at a certain point , KIdou escapes with the ball. *'The Wall:' Kabeyama unleashes a wall as a defense to stop balls from passing through. Teikoku Academy Offensive *'Death Zone': Kidou kick the ball upward. Then three teammates will high then spins while forming a triangle. Then they kick the ball at the same time. *'Jet Kick': One teammate kicks the ball to KIdou and he kicks the ball to give it more speed. Similar to Twin Boost. *'Emperor Penguin No.2': Kidou whistles, calling out 5 Emperor Penguins. KIdou kicks the ball forward then two other teammates kick the ball at the same time. Then the 5 Emperor Penguins follows the ball for support. *'Hundred Extreme Shots: '''the user kicks the ball a hundred times . Defensive *'Shock Wave': The goalie punches the ground releasing a powerful shock wave. *'Full Power Shield:' It is a technique that is more powerful than shockwave. Zeus Academy Offensive *'God Knows': Six angel wings appears then kicks the ball in high mid-air while the ball is surrounded electric-like force. *'Divine Arrow': Kicks the ball seven times without moving it. Then kicks the ball again for a powerful impact. *'Reflect Blaster: The user unleashes rocks everywhere, the user then hits the ball at the rocks. Then, the rocks will reflect the ball to score a goal. This shot can break the God Hand. Defensive *'''Heaven's Time: The user flicks stopping time. Then flicks again to resume time while releasing a gust. *'Tsunami Wall': The goalie punches on the ground. Then a water will come out of the ground stopping the ball from going any further. *'Mega Quake': The defender jumps high then the impact of the fall will make a powerful earthquake stopping the mid-fielder from making a move. *'Dash Storm: '''the player dashes through with a powerful gust protecting him. Occult Junior High Offensive *'Phantom Shoot:' The kicker jumps while holding the ball between his feet then moves the ball in front and finally kicks the ball. Phantom Shoot shows illusions to make the goalie confused. Defensive *'Ghost Lock:' Binds all the opposing players from moving their feet. Can be used when the coach is chanting '"Top, top, top ,stop, Top, top, top, stop!"' and can be broken by shouting '"Rumble, rumble, break!". *'''Warp Space: Makes the player kick the ball weaker. Can be broken by not looking on the goalie's hands.